


two Smiles meet

by GlitterGellies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGellies/pseuds/GlitterGellies
Summary: I saw there was a severe lack of anything Nico and V and I thought these two weird artsy kids deserved some love. This idea was stuck in my head after listening to the soundtrack for the millionth time specifically the Tropical Devil Night remixes of "Any Special Orders?" and "Devil Trigger."Basically a what if scenario about how Nico got her William Blake tattoo.





	two Smiles meet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [BlackWidowNat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowNat/pseuds/BlackWidowNat) and to my Tavi for beta reading! I appreciate it so very much!

Sometime after the “Fall” of Dante to Urizen  
11:45 PM

   Nero was off doing what he did best: Kicking demon ass.  
  
    Nico glanced at the scrawny tattooed man reading his self-titled book with his ‘cat’ curled up by his feet. He was clearly winded from his time battling demons, but he wasn’t about to complain. He glanced over the edge of his book and held her gaze.  
  
   “Question?” He asked.  
  
   “What’s in that fancy book of yers?” She pointed with her screwdriver.  
  
   “Poetry.”  
  
   “Color me surprised.” Her tone was sarcastic but her smile was warm.  
  
   He smirked in response and went back to his book as she continued to create one of what would be many masterpieces for Nero and maybe something eventually for the mysterious man? Demon? Half-demon? Whatever the hell he was.  
  
   It was quiet for several moments until Nico spoke up,

  
_“She who binds to herself a joy_  
_Does the winged life destroy_  
_She who kisses the joy as it flies_  
_Lives in eternity’s sunrise.”_

  
    V closed his book and responded, “ _Eternity_.” He then added, “Well, a gently edited version.”

  
   “Well, y’know had to make it my own.” She shrugged, “William Blake--”  
  
   “--Blake.” He finished with her and stood. He handed her his book. It was open and he motioned with the handle of his cane to the left page.  
  
   “Looky there.” She saw the original poem written in fine calligraphy next to a gorgeous painting of a dove. She looked up at V and then added, “You flirtin’ with me, honey?”  
  
   “No, I am not brave enough for that kind of endeavor,” He smirked with a wink as he closed the book.  
  
   She shook her head and rolled her eyes, “Y’know,” She paused taking off her apron and motioning to her side. “I always wanted the poem tattooed right here on my ribs.”  
  
   V nodded to the machinery in the corner of her workshop. “Why not now?”  
  
   Nico narrowed her eyes. “You expect me to trust you with a needle near my tits?”  
  
   He laughed loudly for him, and even the cat made a chuffing laugh noise (thankfully the chicken was still in his swirling tattoos unsummoned so she didn’t have to hear whatever quip he would’ve made).  
  
   He simply nodded, set his cane on her table, and began to sterilize the needle and ready the ink.  
  
   “What the hell, why not? If it looks shitty I’ll just charge you double for anything you might need,” She shrugged and sat on the counter.  
  
   “That’s the spirit.” He smiled. “Lay down.”  
  
   “Would it hurt you, hon, to say ‘please?’” She complied then pulled her shirt off in one swift motion and took her sweet time moving it to cover her chest. He cleared his throat without expression, but she grinned with her teeth, proud of herself for making him blush for just a moment.  
  
   “Where exactly do--” She interrupted him and pointed right under her left breast on her ribs.  
  
   “Here.”  
  
   “Thank you.” He placed his hand on her side to steady himself. “I need to you breathe out and hold it until I say otherwise.” He then added after a moment, “Please.”  
  
   “See that wasn’t so hard was it, sunshine,” She smirked.  
  
    She breathed out and held it as he put the needle to her skin. She felt the needle move gently and steadily. His left hand was barely touching her it was almost hovering as if he was afraid to place his hand on her. She figured he was being a gentleman since it was so close to her breast, but who knew with this one. She didn’t know anything about him. Except poetry and demonic animals. He was a demonic Dr. Dolittle.  
  
   “Breathe.” He stopped his work.  
   
   She took a deep breath and then let it out. She held it.  
  
   Another stroke.  
  
   “Breathe.”

   “Breathe.”

   “Breathe.”

12:42 AM  
  
   She knew he had to be done soon, it wasn’t that long of a poem. She glanced in the window and saw his reflection. His eyes were intense as he was finishing up the last letter. She didn’t find many people beautiful but this expression left her undone. She swallowed hard and her everlasting grin faded as she stared at his reflection. He had the barest hint of a smile as he worked. He caught her eye in the window as he whispered, “breathe.”  
  
   Her breath caught in her throat and she turned to face V.  
  
   “Finished.” He held up one of the smoother more reflective scrap metal pieces she had lying about her workshop. She glanced at the mirrored surface and saw the calligraphic art across her ribs. She had expected the worst and received something else entirely, something beautiful.  
  
   She smiled at him. A softer more genuine version of her traditional grin.  
  
   He smiled in return. Or rather it was his signature smirk.  
  
   “ _In which these two Smiles meet_.” He quoted quietly.  
  
    Nico leaned forward and placed her hand on his, “Thank you, V.” She said quietly allowing him to see another side of her not many have seen, save for Kyrie.  
  
   “You’re welcome, Nicoletta.” He nodded and placed his hand atop hers. His own breath hitching in his throat his lips parting as he leaned down. The demonic cat gave the softest growl as V quickly backed away from Nico.  
  
   “You should get dressed.” He picked up his cane off the counter and limped back to the couch as the van door burst open.  
  
    “Why the fuck was the phone busy!” Nero yelled as he slammed the door shut moving towards the front of the van where somehow perhaps feline intervention had knocked the receiver off the cradle. He stopped. “Am I interrupting something?” He raised both his eyebrows at Nico’s state of undress and V as he sat down.  
She turned her back towards Nero and V and pulled her shirt over head and smoothed it down.  
  
    “Calm your tits, Nero, V just gave me some fancy new ink.” She pointed at her ribs with her classic shit-eating grin back in place.  
  
    “Damn, V, you are full of surprises.” He turned back towards the front of the van.  
  
    “Indeed.” He looked up at Nico with the same intensity he had just a moment ago.   
  
     Nico met his gaze with an intensity of her own and nodded quietly then she plastered her smile back on as she turned to go discuss arms with Nero at the front of the van, leaving V to his reading.


End file.
